Philia - Friendship
by Flakeblood
Summary: φιλία means "affectionate regard, friendship", usually "between equals". The notion of philia must be mutual between people involved, and equal in care. Alucard and Trevor didn't start out friends, but they've come a long way. Even one conversation after the battle with Dracula shows them so. (pre-relationship)


Dragging around materials for building was not glorious, but it was important and necessary. That's what Sypha had said, anyway. Trevor was still a bit on the fence about the whole thing. Surely Dracula's castle could fix itself up? What was the point of the magic in the thing otherwise?

Still, Trevor helped, since it seemed the castle was broken-which Sypha denied taking part in.

Probably the best part, after a few weeks of sniping and poking fun at each other-as well as a few good sessions of crying out feelings-he and Alucard had settled into something companionable. They still got on each others nerves, but not the way they used to. There was an understanding which softened the blows and made their talks… fun.

Trevor grunted as he carried a stack of books to his make-shift carrier sled. He couldn't believe he'd thought it, but at least he wasn't getting sappy aloud. He could admit, to himself, that he enjoyed having two people he trusted, whose company he enjoyed.

For that reason, he was careful as he stacked and shuffled the books, writing materials, and various potentially dangerous knick-knacks out of the rooms which needed repairing.

Alucard had lost quite a bit already, and Trevor liked to think he wasn't the sort of asshole who would damage the last heirlooms of a-urgh-friend who'd just lost the last of their family. No, Trevor never had much of his own, especially since he'd never been able to get into the Hold beneath the burnt husk of his home. But Alucard, he still had something, and Trevor understood the importance.

Alucard, in turn, had assigned himself the task of bringing in and settling the heavy materials which were needed for the actual repairs.

He floated in with another load of solid, well-shaped rocks for the walls.

Trevor waved at the last of the hole in the wall, and together they filled the gap with rocks and a sticky mortar.

As Trevor was applying the last of the adhesive, Alucard spoke up. "What will you do after this?"

Trevor hummed as he reached higher, stretching from his place on top of a solid desk. He smeared the grey-brown substance with the dull scraper before answering.

"Thought we'd move on to the next room over. Can't do much about the bridges without Sypha to help hold things in place, and she'll be busy in the hold for a while."

"That isn't what I meant." He carefully picked up a rock and began to move it into place.

"Well, say what you mean then."

Alucard huffed. "I mean after you and Sypha are done with construction, or researching, or when you think it's done enough for me to handle on my own."

"Ah."

Trevor stepped down from the desk, moving back to take a look at the full wall. "I.. am not sure. Never really had any destinations in mind before all this. Just traveling to the next town. Then the next."

"For drink?"

"...Partially. Yeah." It was hard to admit, but after everything, he didn't think he could stand lying about it.

"Would you want to do that again?"

No, he didn't. He wanted that least out of everything. "Why do you ask?" His own voice sounded strained.

"I was simply… thinking." His back and shoulders were tense, though with the weight of the rock or what he was trying to say, Trevor didn't know. "Should either or… both of you decide to travel, I could keep this place open to you."

"I certainly hope so," Trevor muttered, though he meant it as mainly a joke.

"I won't lock you out," Alucard joked back, "No matter how it would improve the smell of the place."

"Hey!" Trevor protested.

The rock slid into the wall with a small scraping sound, and Alucard turned back with a shit-eating smirk.

"I'll have you know Sypha has not complained once about my smell for the past week."

"I would be concerned if she could smell it all the way from down in the hold." Alucard chuckled as he easily dodged a casual punch from Trevor.

"Ass," Trevor grumbled. "So does that mean you're sticking around? If this place is gonna be livable, anyway."

Alucard paused for a moment. "I suppose. If you'd like."

"I'd like to not walk into a creepy, empty castle, yes. That hold of yours beneath Gresit was not something you should take inspiration from."

"I thought you enjoyed parts of it," Alucard teased, smiling in a way which showed off his fangs.

"Yeah, the leaving part."

They chuckled together, and Trevor rubbed at the back of his neck. Alucard stood at his side, also-by the glances-pretending to look at the finished wall. His hair was held together in a messy ponytail, and he was covered in dust from shifting the rocks. He was working hard for this.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you… We'd like you to stick around. And maybe to stick around ourselves."

"You don't have to-" Alucard brushed at his curls of loose hair. "People will need your assistance. There are still demons running loose."

"Then keep the place open, like you said, huh?" Trevor clapped a hand on Alucard's back. "We'll just keep coming back."

Alucard smiled, the genuine joy contrasting with his words. "You are like vegetable pests that way."

"I swear," Trevor sighed.

"Like persistent snails."

Trevor scoffed and walked to the door. "Well I'm not the one who's going to stand around and get an earful from Sypha about being slow."

He heard Alucard easily catch up to him, then slide past him with a burst of vampiric speed. Trevor rubbed at his face, but couldn't stop the fond smile if he'd wanted to.

* * *

The group never split up and lived happily ever after (while chasing off monsters) the end.  
Ahhh, the trailer is so good, but I miss my trio already. I needed a quick little fic of post-battle fluff. Feel free to scream your thoughts at me!


End file.
